Simba Lion (Crash Bandicoot)
My video-game spoof of Crash Bandicoot. Cast of Characters *Simba (Disney's The Lion King) as Crash Bandicoot *Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) as Coco Bandicoot *Kovu (Disney's The Lion King 2) as Crunch Bandicoot *Nala (Disney's The Lion King) as Tawna *Zeus (Disney's Hercules) as Aku Aku *Baloo (Jungle Cubs) as Polar *Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) as Pura *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Baby T *Erik (Happy Feet 2) as Penta Penguin *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) as Dr. Neo Cortex *Mechanicles (Disney's Aladdin: The Series) as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Termite Armored Mechanicles (The Love Bug episode) as Hyde N.Brio *Abis Mal (Disney's Aladdin: The Series) as Dr. N. Gin *Sa'luk (Disney's Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Hades (Disney's Hercules) as Uka Uka *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) as Nina Cortex *Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Tiny Tiger *Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as The Komodo Brothers *Bog (Koala Kid) as Dingodile *Mamba Wamba (Scooby-Doo) as Papu Papu *Weremole (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Ripper Roo *Duke Weaselton (Disney's Zootopia) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Koala Kong *Nuka (Disney's The Lion King 2) as Fake Crash *Kaa (Disney's The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood) as Victor and Moritz *Yogi Bear as Farmer Ernest *Ayam Aghoul (Disney's Aladdin: The Series) as Nitrus Oxide *Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) as Madame Amberly *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Pasadena Possum *Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christma) as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) as Willy Wumpa Cheeks Cast Gallery Simba 2.png|Simba as Crash Bandicoot Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as Coco Bandicoot Kovu-0.jpg|Kovu as Crunch Bandicoot Nala.png|Nala as Tawna Zeus.gif|Zeus as Aku Aku Young Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Polar Young shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Pura Spike holding up a diamond.png|Spike as Baby T-Rex Erik's full-body view.png|Erik as Penta Penguin Gtbo25.jpg|Mechanicles as N.Brio Jafar2.jpg|Jafar as Dr. Neo Cortex Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal as Dr. N.Gin Sa'Luk.gif|Sa'luk as Dr. N. Tropy Hades.png|Hades as Uka Uka Zeta_the_Sorceress.jpg|Zeta as Nina Cortex Makunga (1).png|Makunga as Tiny Tiger Imagebaliktsd.jpg|Bud and Lou as The Komodo Bros. Bog.jpg|Bog as Dingodile Mamba_Wamba.png|Mamba Wamba as Papu Papu Weremole.jpg|Weremole as Ripper Roo Duke Weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton as Pinstripe Potteroo Over the hedge vincent.jpg|Vincent as Koala Kong Nuka by kaisertiger.png|Nuka as Fake Crash Kaa - Trust in Me.jpg|Kaa as Victor SIRHISS.png|Sir Hiss as Moritz Yogi Bear in Yogi's Treasure Hunt.jpg|Yogi Bear as Farmer Ernest Ayamaghoul.gif|Ayam Aghoul as Nitrus Oxide The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|Wicked Witch of the West as Madame Amberly Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Pasadena Possum Mayor of Halloween Town.png|Mayor of Halloween Town as Ebeneezer Von Clutch Mojo-jojo-powerpuff-girls.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Willy Wumpa Cheecks Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Spoofs Category:Crash Bandicoot: Warped Spoofs Category:Crash Team Racing Parodies Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Spoofs Category:Crash Nitro Kart Parodies Category:Crash Twinsanity Spoofs Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Parodies Category:Crash of the Titans Spoofs Category:Crash: Mind Over Mutant Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Simba and Nala Category:Spoofs where jafar is a villain